A training program in neuroscience centered around the new Department of Neurobiology in the Medical Center was first established early in the early 1990's. Under the aegis of NIGMS support, the program has now expanded to include the breadth of training now afforded by the newly established Center for Cognitive Neuroscience and the Center for Brain Imaging and Analysis. The Center for Cognitive Neuroscience (CCN), under the direction of Dr. George R. Mangun (also a member of the Department of Neurobiology) presently offers only a Master's program. As part of a university-wide initiative, Cognitive Neuroscience will continue to grow, providing new opportunities for classroom and laboratory training in this aspect of neuroscience. By the same token, the new Brain Imaging and Analysis Center (BIAC) under the direction of Dr. Gregory McCarthy (who, like Mangun, is a member of the Department of Neurobiology) has grown rapidly since its inception three years ago. This initiative has also augmented our ability to train graduate students in this now central aspect of basic and clinical neuroscience. Like the CCN, the BIAC offers no specific graduate training program. Both Centers will join us this year in our recruitment and training effort, thus creating a comprehensive program that spans all aspects of molecular/cellular, systems and cognitive neuroscience. To reflect these changes we have altered the name of the program slightly by substituting the word 'neuroscience' for 'neurobiology.' The support from this training grant has been, and will continue to be, critical in maintaining and improving a program that has progressed from virtual non-existence a decade ago to one that is now ranked in the top 5 programs nationally. We are therefore seeking 10 predoctoral slots per year, which will allow us to carry 5 students for 2 years each.